onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skovos 'The Fortress Isle'
Skovos is a fortress dock that has only been conquered once in the ten thousand years since it has been founded. Ruler Skovos is led by 'The Boy King' Jock Campbell who conquered it at the age of twelve using special weapons from his own world. Jock came from earth and was transported by unknown means ending up in Impel Down with his father. After Jock was nearly made a full pacifista he left the red line with a man named William Hobart. He built up a navy and launched an assault that conquered the island in four hours. Skovos operates under a matriarchal government. Men are responsible for any number of positions in the community, government, and clergy, as well as merchant and agricultural occupations. However, their voices carry less weight in Skovos affairs, and males are prohibited from holding the highest offices. In truth, political power is shared between two castes—the warrior amazons, and the mystic oracles. Each caste is represented by a queen, and thus, both queens rule the Skovos Isle in tandem under Jock Campbell. Amazons hold their architecture as a source of pride having built over many millennia, there is a sacred history engraved into doors of the temple at the top of the mountain. Hunting Hunting in the dense rain forests of the Amazon Islands is fraught with many obstacles. Confining overgrowth and fierce indigenous animals conspire to make combat difficult, if not impossible. Early in training, Askari spear-women must learn to overcome these conditions. By honing their hunting techniques to the point where they are able to deliver many powerful spear thrusts in rapid succession, they learn to finish off one opponent before turning to slay another. =Martial Prowess= In Askari culture, only women serve as warriors, as their lithe bodies and superior dexterity are better suited than men for the dense jungles of their homeland. Amazon warriors are known for their deftness, superior hand-to-eye coordination, and the ferocity of their attacks. In the jungles of their homeland, Askari are adept at the tactics of misdirection, and can even draw on the jungle to support themselves. The jungle itself can be a hindrance though, and early in training, Amazon warriors are taught how to overcome these conditions. Indeed, all Askari are taught how to hunt and fight during the night of the jungles. Intense training and stern discipline make Amazon warriors formidable foes. Their agility and combination of Haki and martial prowess make them flexible and adept opponents in battle. Specific training is carried out to help Skovos warriors avoid potentially devastating blows. Through strict martial discipline and focus, an Askari warrior can attune herself to her environment and the dangers around her, allowing her to react to these hazards with superhuman agility. One aspect of this ability is her knack for avoiding missile fire. Fleet Due to the 'Tracy Island Like' Deployment system in the rear of the island the fortress can store a large amount of ships inside it with sixteen island class patrol vessels as fishboats in the main dock at any given time. =Ships= One Type 072III-Class Landing Ship in bays 1 and 3. Two Type 053h3 Frigates in bays 2 and 6. Four Visby Class Corvettes in bay 7. Eight type 062-Class Gunboats in bay 5. One Type 920 Hospital Ships in bay 4. Six Type 022 Missile Boats in bay 8. A total of 25 ships in the fleet. =Artillery= There is over 160 280 mm mortar M1939(BR5)s dug into the mountains and hills around the island. Militaristic Strength The Askari males man the boats at all times while the Females are the Landing Crew, Men also man the artillery to defend the island. There are over 22,000 troops on the island before an invasion where half would leave in the Tanks, Scorchers and Ships. The standard issue rifle is the AK47 brought over with Jock Campbell. The Uniform Consists of the Royal Cadet Heavy Armour Set, a Kevlar uniform weighing in at forty pounds brought over by Campbell based on the armor set in the game Vindictus. The Advantages the heavy but flexible armor provides is far greater than any other. when Marine Landing Crafts landed less than a minutes run away from a populated area a squadron of twenty Askari managed to defeat the platoon. The Island was once bombarded by a Buster Call which was stopped in under forty minutes due the ready prepared artillery and radar advancements. The superior technology and warfare tactics have protected the island for over ten thousand years until Jock conquered it.